


Задачи в рамках катаклизма

by Brune



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune
Summary: Cетшутливыхиздевательских задач, не требующих ответа.





	Задачи в рамках катаклизма

1.  
Отрезанный человеческий палец разлагается на воздухе до неприглядного состояния за 2-3 дня, но с применением консервирующих средств может сохраняться до года. Насколько лукавит Сэм, оправдываясь необходимостью пополнять запасы рукоделия, если известно, что бальзамированию он учился на коленке? Да, и буквально тоже.

2.  
Скорость реагирования аварийной службы денверской электрокомпании составляет от получаса в обычных условиях, от 3 часов в условиях аврала, от 12 часов в условиях общегородского кризиса и от 48 часов в условиях вампирского апокалипсиса. Как долго будет сидеть при свечах Джулиус, если известно, что в безопасной зоне Денвера случился очередной аврал, а Фил только что прошел в ванную с тостером подмышкой?

3.  
Для создания бронежилета Аксель использовал 18 пачек с купюрами по 50 долларов и 24 пачки с купюрами по 100 долларов. Насколько дешевле мог выйти последний писк военной моды, если бы этот хренов дизайнер протянул руку чуть дальше, где лежали пятидолларовые купюры? 

4.  
Каждую пятницу Дмитрий принимает кровавую ванну по 40 минут. Объем ванны составляет 3750 литров, а скорость ее наполнения равна 80 л/мин. Принимая во внимание, что человеческая кровь остывает очень быстро, может ли Дмитрий считать, что занимается закаливанием по Порфирию Иванову?

5.  
В Крукд Фоллс ежедневно выпускают в небо до ста красных воздушных шариков. Как скоро к ним в гости придут сиэтлские вампиры с зонтиками, посмотреть, что там за нескончаемая вечеринка?


End file.
